headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Garza
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | series = True Blood | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Shreveport, Louisiana | known relatives = Luna Garza Mother, deceased. Marcus Bozeman Father, deceased. Martha Bozeman Granmother, guardian. Alive. | status = | born = 2001 She is eight years old in seasons 4-5 of True Blood, which take place in the year 2009. | died = | 1st appearance = "I'm Alive and On Fire" | final appearance = | actor = Chloe Noelle }} Emma Garza is a minor recurring character featured on the HBO television series True Blood. She is played by actress Chloe Noelle and was introduced in the season four episode, "I'm Alive and On Fire". Biography Emma Garza is the young child of the late werewolf Marcus Bozeman and the skinwalker shape-shifter Luna Garza. As such, she possesses characteristics of two distinctly separate breeds of supernatural creature. Marcus was physically and mentally abusive towards them and Luna took her daughter away. The werewolf, insanely jealous, kept track of Luna's whereabouts and followed her wherever she went. Luna eventually relocated to the town of Shreveport with her daughter. As Luna became romantically involved with another shifter named Sam Merlotte, Emma came to look upon him as a father figure. Sometime later, Marcus Bozeman was killed by a werewolf named Alcide Herveaux. Marcus' mother, Martha Bozeman - desperate to maintain a family connection in any way, tried to insinuate herself into Emma's life. Martha believed that a piece of her son lived on in Emma and wanted to bond with her. Luna despised Martha and had no intention of letting her anywhere near her daughter. Martha implored Luna to let her be a part of Emma's life. Neither woman was sure whether Emma would adapt the characteristics of a shifter or of the wolf. As it turned out, Emma's first shift was that of a wolf cub. When Luna was hospitalized following a failed assassination by a hate group, Martha agreed to watch over Emma. She promised Luna that she would not do anything to dishonor her wishes while she recuperated. Another werewolf, J.D. Carson, maintained a practice of feeding vampire blood to the members of his pack - a quality that Martha found disgusting. J.D. even wanted to feed some vampire blood to Emma, but Martha wouldn't let her near him. Martha ultimately lost possession of Emma when the vampire elder Russell Edgington took her away and gave her to Steve Newlin. When Luna and Sam learned that Newlin now had Emma, they used their powers to sneak into a broadcast station that was airing a public address that Newlin was attending. Taking the form of mice, they stowed away in Newlin's briefcase and returned with him back to the VA compound. The secretary of the compound, Chelsea, was distraught over the fact that Emma had switched from her cub form back into human form. She gave her one of Steve's dress shirts to cover her up. Steve was particularly upset with her, admonishing her for assuming human form, which he found to be quite distasteful. Adding to his cruelty, he told her that her mother didn't want her anymore. Sam Merlotte and Luna Garza infiltrated the vampire compound and Luna used her abilities as a skinwalker in order to take the form of Steve Newlin. As Newlin, Luna was able to free Emma, but had difficulty getting her out of the facility when "Newlin" was pulled away to do a television broadcast. Notes & Trivia * See also External links References ---- Category:2001/Character births Category:Mixed heritage